Ne me laisse pas tomber
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: "Quand le passé se transforme en présent, il n'est pas si facile de le laisser derrière" Faberry en principal, Brittana énormément présent. TRADUCTION


**Note de la traductrice:**

**Disclaimer: **Cette fiction est une traduction, le texte appartient à **CatCaitling**, les personnages de Glee à Ryan Murphy.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à travailler dessus, c'est énormément de boulot. Je continuerais à traduire selon les retombées que j'aurai.

Merci à ma **Paori** pour sa patience ...

Enjoy !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Dans cette histoire, j'ai crée un petit monde parallèle où le Faberry est le couple principal au lieu du Finchel. J'avais cette idée en tête, de comment serais Glee si c'était le cas ? Et en vérité cela me paraissait être quelque chose d'intéressant et sur lequel je pouvais écrire.**

**En résumé je vous dirais qu'il s'est passé 10 ans depuis la remise des diplômes et Quinn revient à Lima, devant ainsi affronter de nombreux fantômes du passé. L'histoire commencera du présent, où se déroule l'intrigue principale, vers le passé, où nous irons découvrirons comment les choses en sont arrivées à ce point. Ces changements dans le temps seront toujours précisés pour qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion et de toute façon si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser. Ah, et il y a aussi du Brittana, dans ce chapitre vous saurez pourquoi )**

**Bon, je ne m'attarde pas plus. Je vous laisse avec l'histoire. Much Love :)**

* * *

**Prologue :**

**Lundi 13 Septembre 2022**

Une fois, quelqu'un m'a dit à juste titre : « _Peu importe où tu vas, peu importe dans quelle mesure tu fuis et la distance que tu as parcouru, il y a toujours un moment où tu dois rentrer à la maison _».

Au fur et à mesure que je vois les kilomètres diminuer pour mon retour, un nœud commence à se former dans ma poitrine, de plus en plus gros. Ce n'est pas une sensation étrange, ni inconnue. Cette nervosité, mélangée à de l'excitation et de la terreur à la fois, m'aaccompagnée chaque jour de ce dernier mois.

Un mois, trente jours, qui m'ont paru passer plus lentement que la normale. Chaque minute paraissait une heure, et chaque heure paraissait un jour, et chaque jour… bon, je crois que vous avez compris maintenant, ce fut un mois réellement interminable.

Et maintenant, alors que je viens enfin de passer la pancarte rouillée et son "Bienvenue à Lima" décoloré, je voudrais que le temps s'arrêtepourque je puisse être dans mon chaleureux appartement de San Francisco, à prendre une bière dans mon confortable canapé tout en jouant avec Tim.

Qu'est-ilen train de faire d'ailleurs ? J'espère qu'il ne donne pas trop de fil à retordre à Madame Thomson, ce chien est un petit diable. Il est fort possible qu'à cette heure il ait détruit sa collection de poupées.

Bien joué mon Timmy. Ces maudites poupées me donnent des putains de frissons à moi aussi.

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elles m'observent quand j'apporte les courses à Madame Thomson, et je pense même que la nuit, elles s'animent et se consacrent à chasser des âmes innocentes errant dans les rues de South of Market*.

La voix chaude et douce d'Ann Margret* m'accompagne sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Enfin, ma vieille maison, ou du moins le lieu où j'ai passé les dix huit premières années de ma vie. Même si je n'ai jamais réellement considéré cette grande demeure aux murs vierges et blancs, ou ce jardin parfaitement entretenu, comme ma vraie maison.

C'est le lieu où j'ai grandi, oui. C'est là que j'ai fait mes premiers pas, où mon père m'a appris à faire du vélo, dans l'un de ces rares moments dont je me souviennes où il ressemblait encore à un père et non à un con ivre et sans scrupules. C'est dans ces jardins que je jouais avec Frannie à attraper des lucioles les nuits d'été, que je courais avec insouciance sans penser au temps qui passait,ni à rien d'autre qu'à m'amuser, que je lisais durant des heures à l'ombre du grand chêne qui s'y trouvait depuis la nuit des temps… Mais jamais je ne me suis sentie chez moi. C'était seulement un lieu de passage, l'antichambre d'une vie à laquelle j'aspiraisdans l'attente d'une liberté que j'espérais obtenir depuis longtemps.

Et maintenant me voilà, de retour, dix ans plus tard. Devant passer une semaine, soit sept jours complets dans cette ville condamnée.

Maudite Santana, pourquoi devait-elle se marier ICI et pas dans l'ambiance chaleureuse de la Californie ? Britt aurait été d'accord, elle aussi aime les parcs verts de San Francisco, et les canards qui s'y trouvent. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que son arrière grand-mère de cent deux ans ne puisse pas prendre l'avionjusque là-bas ? Elle n'y voit plus rien en plus, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Elle a la cataracte, on aurait très bien pu lui retransmettre le mariage via Skype…

Je prends mon téléphone, branche le kit mains libres et compose le numéro de l'unique personne pouvant me donner un peu de bon sens dans un moment comme celui**-**là.

Comme d'habitude, elle attend les 3 « bips » de rigueur avant de décrocher. Elle aime faire l'intéressante.

"- Ça fait à peine deux jours que tu es partie et tu ne peux déjà plus vivre sans moi ? » me répond**-**elle avec un ton moqueur.

« -J'avais besoin que tu me racontes quelque chose de drôle pour oublier que je viens d'arriver à Lima », je lui réponds, en baissant le son de la voix de ma chère Ann, et en essayant de ne pas percuter le camion du boulanger qui, apparemment était pressé de faire sa livraison ce matin.

Elle eût un petit rire. À cette heure, elle était sûrement en train de prendre son second café du jour en consultant les nouvelles sur Google. Elle n'aime pas les journaux(,) parce qu'elle a peur de la multitude de maladies qu'elle pourrait attraper à cause d'un papier qui est passé par des centaines de mains avant d'arriver dans les siennes.

Avec le temps, je me suis habituée à ses bizarreries.

"Tim a décapité Lady Margaret."

Gentil chien. C'était la leader de l'équipe de poupées diaboliques. Sans son chef de file, l'Amérique peut encore rester en sécurité.

« Oh... » lui répondis-je en essayant de cacher ma joie. « Je suppose que madame Thomson n'est pas très contente... »

« Sur le moment, elle a dit que c'était un petit démon envoyé par Satan**.** »

Et elle a raison. C'en est un.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je lui demande après un bref silence.

« Je lis les nouvelles. »

Prévisible, c'est une fille très prévisible.

Mais ça m'aide de la connaitre aussi bien. Pas étonnant, en même temps. Nous sommes collègues de travail, meilleures amies et anciennes petites-amies, tout en même temps, et pas particulièrement dans cet ordre.

Comment j'ai réussi à être collègue de travail et meilleure amie de mon ex ? C'est une longue histoire, peut-être qu'un jour je vous en dirais un peu plus sur comment j'ai connu Jess. Elle est vraiment… spéciale.

« Comment s'est passé le voyage ? Tu as chanté _The Way You Do The Things You Do _pendant que tes cheveux volaient au vent sur l'autoroute 80 ? »

« Tous les voyages ne sont pas comme ceux de _Telma et Louise*_, Jess », je proteste.

Elle a une obsession ridicule pour le ciné des années 90 et pense que la vie ressemble à un film. Parfois je la surprends à essayer des vêtements dans les cabines de Macy's*, que jamais elle ne pourra s'offrir, comme Julia Roberts dans _Pretty Woman_.

« Le voyage s'est bien passé. J'ai fait une petite pause dans un motel de Davenport. Horrible. Je n'ai pas touché quoi que ce soit de peur de choper la dengue, la peste bubonique ou un truc dans le genre. Ça t'aurait bien plu. » Je la chambre.

Elle est hypocondriaque. Elle pense qu'elle va attraper la variole en touchant les barres du bus. Trop de Discovery Channel.

« Oh oui, ça a l'air d'être un endroit magnifique. » me dit-elle avec la bouche pleine, probablement d'un muffin aux myrtilles et raisins secs, ses préférés. « Rappelle-moi de te donner un bain ultra désinfectant quand je te vois**.** »

Je ris, car le pire c'est qu'elle le fera probablement. Je tourne à gauche et je peux voir ma maison. Tellement parfaite, comme toujours, comme si les années n'avaient pas passé. Je me sens comme si j'avais de nouveau 16 ans et que je revenais de mon entraînement avec Sue Sylvester. Seulement maintenant je doute de pouvoir supporter un des ses entraînements intensifs de quatre heures en extérieur.

Je me demande si elle continue de terroriser les pauvres ados de McKinley.

« Tu es nerveuse ? »

Je hausse les épaules et me souviens alors qu'elle ne peut pas me voir.

« Pas trop en fait. Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose que je devais faire tôt ou tard**.** », je soupire dramatiquement**.**

« Mon dieu, Quinn ! C'est Lima, pas la prison d'Alcatraz ! »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es jamais venue ici**.** », je lui réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un doit rester à San Francisco pour surveiller que tout va bien dans le paradis publicitaire de Quinn Fabray. Par chance pour toi, le vendredi arrivera juste à temps pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille . Tu as pensé à ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Pas vraiment.»

« Quinn ! Tu es la demoiselle d'honneur principale ! » elle me crie, indignée.

Je hausse les épaules. « Je vais y réfléchir.»

« On pourrait aller à un de ces clubs de striptease pour lesbiennes, ceux où on peut mettre des billets d'un dollar dans les strings des filles et où les serveuses déambulent habillées en policières, infirmières ou en petit chaperon rouge. »

« Je doute qu'il y ait un endroit pareil à Lima. De toute façon je doute qu'il y ait un club de lesbiennes dans toute la ville. Ce n'est pas San Francisco Jess, je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'on ait légalisé le mariage gay ici. »

« Ta ville craint. », proteste elle.

« Je sais. »

Ça craint et j'aurais aimé que le mariage se fasse n'importe où ailleurs. Même sur une île perdue près de l'Australie avec des kangourous boxeurs lançant des petits pétales de roses autour de l'autel.

Je crois que je suis en train de délirer. Autant d'heures sur la route commencent à provoquer des séquelles.

« Comment ça va là-bas ? Pas de problèmes ? » je lui demande, en essayant de sortir de ma tête l'image d'un koala attaquant Santana en pleine cérémonie.

_« _Aucun. Tout se déroule à la perfection, l'entreprise n'a pas sombré dans la misère car madame n'est pas là » se moque-t-elle.

Je roule des yeux et arrête la voiture face à la porte en pin. Elle est intacte, comme je l'ai quittée en la claquant le jour où je suis partie.

Je soupire. Maintenant oui, je suis un peu nerveuse.

« Quinn… Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. », me dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Parfois je crois qu'elle le fait.

« Tu es très différente de la fille qui a quitté un jour cette maison. Tu es une femme de pouvoir. Tu es une femme mûre. Tu es Quinn Fabray. Maintenant il est l'heure de te confronter aux fantômes de ton passé. »

« Je sais.»

« Alors détends-toi, respire profondément et fait en sorte que je me sente fière de toi. »

Je me sent soudainement plus tranquille. C'est tout elle ça, capable de m'aider à garder le calme dans le moment que je redoute le plus depuis 10 ans. Peut-être le second moment, et c'est ironique car elle est la personne la plus hyperactive que j'ai connu dans toute ma vie. Bon ok, peut être la deuxième la plus hyper active.

« Merci Jess. », réponds-je, je ne sais pas si c'est pour ces mots de soutien ou pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi pendant ces 8 dernières années. Le jour où j'ai connu Jessica fut sans doute un jour de bénédiction.

« Tu sais que je suis là quand tu veux si tu as besoin. » me dit-elle, probablement avec le plus beau de ses sourires, celui qu'elle garde quand elle sait qu'elle a fait une bonne action ou qu'elle m'a battu au Scrabble. « On se rappelle plus tard et tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé ? »

J'acquiesce.

« D'accord, on se rappelle plus tard »

« Ça marche. Bonne chance chef. » me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça. Peut être parce que je me sens comme si je devais être la responsable et c'est totalement le contraire. Elle, malgré ses folies et extravagances, prends soin de moi, parfois je crois que c'est même trop.

Je soupire en pensant à ce qui va arriver dans quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis que je suis partie, ni venue à l'enterrement de mon père l'an passé.

Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je devrais être fière mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Je n'allais pas perdre trois jours de travail pour un homme qui n'a jamais perdu cinq minutes de sa vie pour parler avec moi. Russell et moi avions une sorte de code de silence, il m'ignorait, je faisais de même et tout le monde était heureux dans cette maison de fous.

Il m'a au moins payé mes études universitaires, même si tout ne s'est pas terminé comme il l'avait planifié. Jamais il n'avait pensé que je me spécialiserais dans la publicité au lieu du droit, comme c'était la tradition dans la famille. Il voulait que ses deux filles travaillent dans son cabinet d'avocats pour a continuer de contrôler ma vie comme il l'a contrôlé durant mon adolescence.

Je n'allais pas le plaindre. Il a ruiné ma vie, m'a pourri l'existence, continuant à me faire me sentir insignifiante même quand j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser contrôler mon futur comme il avait contrôlé mon passé.

J'ai donc choisi la publicité au lieu du droit. De toutes les spécialités possibles c'était la seule qui pouvait réellement m'intéresser dans le monde de l'entreprise. Moi je n'ai jamais étudié l'économie à Stanford, peut être que j'aurai eu une licence en littérature, histoire ou art dramatique, qui sait. Mais mon père ne m'as jamais financé autre chose, tout le monde dans la famille est allé a Stanford pour étudier l'économie et je devais perpétuer l'héritage.

Au moins je pouvais m'exprimer sous cette forme. Même si je me souviens de ses cris au téléphone, me disant qu'il me désinscrirait de l'université si je ne choisissais pas le droit, chose qu'il n'a pas faite. C'était étudier la publicité ou ne rien étudier du tout, et il ne voulait pas d'une fille non diplômée. Un Fabray ne pourrait jamais être un malheureux sans aucun diplôme pour démontrer sa grande intelligence.

Comme si la sagesse pouvait se mesurer par grades ou distinctions. L'une des personnes les plus sages que j'ai jamais rencontré n'avait même pas un certificat d'étude.

Il ne le comprenait pas, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais j'ai poursuivi mon chemin et fini par me spécialiser dans le marketing et la publicité et c'est la seule fois où je n'ai pas accepté ses conditions.

Je ne voulais pas être une putain d'empotée comme ma sœur. Je voulais faire ma propre vie sans son aide, sans l'aide de personne, seulement avec mes propres efforts. Et je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi. Je suis directrice artistique dans l'une des meilleures entreprises de publicité du pays, et je n'ai jamais eu un appel de papa pour me féliciter.

C'est suffisant pour moi. Que Frannie aille se faire foutre, elle et son stupide cabinet raciste qu'elle dirige maintenant surement avec la même hypocrisie et insolence que le faisait mon père. Vous savez qu'ils refusent de défendre les personnes de couleur ou non américaines ? Incroyable mais vrai. Je ne peux pas croire que Frannie soit d'accord avec ça, même si elle a toujours été d'accord avec chaque mot de Russel afin pouvoir compter sur quelques centaines de dollars en plus pour ses vêtements ou son maquillage.

Parfois je doute que ce soit ma vraie sœur, je crois que j'ai été adoptée ou qu'on m'a trouvée sur le pas de la porte, comme Quasimodo dans _Le Bossu de Notre Dame_. Malheureusement je n'avais pas de gargouilles amusantes avec qui parler, seulement mes livres, ma musique, et mon vieux chêne dans le jardin.

Lui aussi est resté intacte malgré les années, je peux le voir de la voiture. Ses feuilles commencent à tomber comme le signal que l'automne est proche.

L'automne à toujours été ma saison préférée de l'année. C'est beaucoup plus agréable que la chaleur de l'été et moins froid que l'hiver. Oui, le printemps pourrait me plaire mais je suis trop négative pour voir la beauté des fleurs. Donc je reste avec mes feuilles caduques de l'automne.

_Vas-y._

Je dois arrêter de divaguer et simplement sortir de la voiture. Ce n'est pas si difficile, j'ai été confronté à des choses bien pires dans ma vie.  
Mais sortir de la voiture signifie être officiellement à Lima et je ne veux pas être à Lima. Je préfère être sous la protection de ma Chevrolet bleue de 66. Cette voiture à plus de 60 ans et est encore capable de m'amener à Lima saine et sauve.  
C'est une petite survivante.

Ça à été un cadeau pour mes 16 ans, de seconde main, achetée à un des clients de mon père pour la moitié de sa valeur. Je voulais une Delorean comme celle de « _Retour vers le Futur_ » mais ce n'était pas possible. Cependant je me suis rapidement attachée à mon joli « _putain de tas de ferraille_ » comme Santana l'appelle. Finn m'a aidé à la rénover et m'a appris tout ce que je devais savoir sur les moteurs, bougies et toutes ces choses sur lesquelles je n'avais pas la moindre idée.

En deux semaines elle semblait sortir du concessionnaire. Finn a toujours été bon pour ces choses là.

Mais après 12 ans avec moi, elle est devenue vieille. Le moteur fait beaucoup de bruit, comme si une volée de moineaux subissait une mort lente et douloureuse à l'intérieur. Et avec tout l'argent que j'ai dépensé pour ces réparations, j'aurai pu m'acheter une Mercedes dernier modèle ou peut être une Ferrari, qui sait. Mais c'est ma voiture, j'ai vécu beaucoup de bons moments dedans et j'ai l'habitude de m'attacher aux choses, comme par exemple mes converses noires de l'époque du lycée. Elles sont très confortables, et ont même un point d'aération, car mon pouce droit peut pratiquement se voir à travers le tissu.

_Vas-y._

Je dois sortir et affronter Lima une bonne fois pour toute.

Je me mets droite et contrôle ma coiffure dans le miroir du rétroviseur. Je l'aplatis en tentant d'ordonner un peu ce désastre et me maquille les yeux en essayant de me faire paraître moins fatiguée. Ce qui ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose d'ailleurs. Les poches sous mes yeux indiquent clairement que cela fait deux jours que je suis loin de la maison et que j'ai dû dormir dans un hôtel où le bruit des tuyaux m'a empêchée de fermer l'œil. Peut-être que c'était des rats tueurs ou seulement l'eau passant dans les conduits. Pour ma sécurité j'ai dormi avec la lampe sur mon ventre, au cas où j'aurais dû me défendre d'un petit rongeur se baladant sans invitation dans ma chambre de quinze mètres carré.

Sans réfléchir plus, j'ouvre la porte après une manœuvre que m'a montré mon ami Nick quand il a cassé le verrou sur la porte conducteur.

_Un pas, deux pas, trois pas._

Peut être que j'aurais dû venir en avion au lieu de conduire un jour et demi depuis San Francisco mais j'ai peur des avions. Je n'aime pas les moyens de transport qui sont à des milliers de kilomètres du sol et où une petite défaillance peut être la cause d'une mort horrible et douloureuse.

Peut être que j'ai trop vu « _Turbulence _». Je pense que les nuits intensives de cinéma avec Jess commencent à m'affecter dans ma vie quotidienne. Dans peu de temps je serais comme elle et je croirais que tous les cow-boys du Wyoming sont gays et ressemblent à Jake Gyllenhaal.

Je suis devant la porte. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus étrange que sonner à sa propre maison.

Je peux parfaitement me souvenir du moment où je suis partie. Je peux me souvenir des dernières paroles de mon père avant de sortir : « _Ne t'attends pas à ce que je __continue de te__ payer l'université, je ne veux pas perdre plus d'argent à cause de toi. Si tu ne réussis pas la première année, tu reviendras à Lima et tu travailleras à l'agence immobilière de ta mère_. »

Il ne m'a pas souhaité bonne chance. Il ne m'a pas fait un bisou affectueux, ni même un câlin d'au revoir. J'ai seulement reçu son regard froid, empli de déception et de haine. J'étais la brebis galeuse de la famille, il à toujours pris soin de me le rappeler. Au cas où j'avais un doute.

Ma mère n'avait rien dit. Elle m'avait seulement regardé, les yeux humides, peut-être par les larmes ou par l'effet des deux verres de whisky qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle m'a fait un léger baiser sur la joue et m'a fait promettre de l'appeler quand j'arriverais en Californie. Je ne l'ai fait que trois jours plus tard. Elle aussi se souciait beaucoup du manque de nouvelles…

J'ai évité ce moment depuis 10 ans, et je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler d'elle, à part deux ou trois appels par an aux dates clés. Cette année, je ne lui ai même pas souhaité joyeux noël. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi pour avoir osé manquer l'enterrement de mon père.

Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Va-t-elle être heureuse de me voir ? Suis-je sur le point de recevoir des coups de pied ? Me reprochera-elle de ne pas être venue la voir depuis tout ce temps ? A-t-elle vieilli ou le Botox la fera-t-elle ressembler à ma petite sœur ?

Je commence à être de nouveau nerveuse, je ne veux pas la voir à nouveau. Je ne veux pas me confronter à elle, je ne veux pas sentir à nouveau cette douleur dans ma poitrine à cause de son regard triste et déçu.

Avez-vous déjà été dans un lieu étant vraiment le dernier endroit au monde où vous auriez aimé être ?

Si c'est le cas vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai fait demi-tour, monté rapidement dans ma voiture et fini par disparaitre en descendant la rue.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ?

Ci-dessous petit lexique pour quelques mots qui peuvent éventuellement être inconnus . Cette fiction est un nid à références ! :P

**LEXIQUE**

**South of Market** : « Jusqu'aux années 1940-1950, South of Market était un quartier d'entrepôts et d'ateliers. Il accueillait une population de marins, d'ouvriers et de travailleurs qui logeaient dans les maisons de style victorien des ruelles. La conversion des quais de l'Embarcadero dans les années 1950 provoqua l'afflux d'une nouvelle population d'homosexuels et de marginaux. Ceux-ci s'opposèrent longtemps aux projets de la municipalité de refonte du quartier dans les années 1970. Avec l'épidémie du SIDA dans les années 1980, la mairie décida de fermer les saunas gays et de contrôler les bars de la communauté », _Wikipédia_

**Ann-Margret** : « née Ann-Margret Olsson le 28 avril 1941 à Valsjobyn (Suède), est une actrice, danseuse et chanteuse américaine d'origine suédoise.

Elle débute en 1961 dans Milliardaire pour un jour de Frank Capra. », _Wikipédia_

**Thelma et Louise :**« film américain de Ridley Scott réalisé en 1991, qui a reçu l'Oscar du meilleur scénario. Avec Geena Davis (Thelma) et Susan Sarandon (Louise) dans les rôles principaux, il raconte l'histoire de deux femmes dont l'excursion d'un week-end se transforme en cavale à travers les États-Unis. Ce film met également en scène Harvey Keitel, ainsi que Brad Pitt dont la carrière a été lancée par ce long métrage.

Écrit par la scénariste Callie Khouri, ce film a failli ne jamais voir le jour devant la méfiance de bon nombre de producteurs et réalisateurs, en raison de son thème et de sa scène finale d'anthologie qui tranchaient avec la production hollywoodienne classique.

À sa sortie, ce film a suscité une polémique aux États-Unis, notamment parce qu'il mettait en scène deux héroïnes répondant par les armes à la violence masculine. À l'intersection de plusieurs genres cinématographiques, il est aujourd'hui considéré comme un classique, a influencé d'autres films et œuvres artistiques, et est devenu un film culte du mouvement féministe. », _Wikipédia_

**Macy's** : chaîne de magasins américains

**Pretty Woman** : définition non nécessaire, c'est culte :D

Je remercie encore une fois l'auteur de cette fiction **CatCaitling**, qui m'a permis de la traduire.


End file.
